


Fall of Samuel

by Evainesnow



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evainesnow/pseuds/Evainesnow
Summary: 山姆在失去對未來的一切後失去了目標而他現在的目標就是要活下去，還有跟那個法國男人報仇。Samuel losses everything after the accident.And now his new goal is to survive,and revenge that French man.
Relationships: Daniel Fabron/Samuel Jordan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Fall of Samuel

**Author's Note:**

> *被抓過程捏造  
> *丹尼爾眼睛顏色捏造  
> 作者腦洞：想到他們兩個都戴狗牌到底是不是情侶項鍊啊（不是）
> 
> *Ways to capture Sam and Daniel's eye colour is non-canon  
> My head-cannon:They are both wearing dogtags are those couple-necklace (cries)

「喂，老兄，想不想喝一杯啊？嘿嘿嘿。」

-

在這昏暗的酒吧裡面山姆正坐在吧抬的角落裡自己一個靜靜的喝著一杯又一杯威士忌，自從上次他在賽事中受了傷後他的事業一落千丈，平常他在酒吧裡面都會很自然的成為店內的焦點：不同的美女們都會紛紛自動靠過來、或是一些想來一睹那拳皇的光彩的人都會故意吹捧他。但山姆現在也許已經習慣了這種冷落感，距離意外已經過了快一個月他幾乎每個禮拜都至少會來一次試圖用酒醉來麻痺自己，雖然沒怎樣鍛煉但身材還是保持得不錯，只有面容上沒了以往的光彩而是蒙上了憂傷和苦惱。而今天稍微有點不同的是竟然有人主動跟他搭訕，山姆抬頭一看是一個身材蠻彪悍的男人，穿著黑色的吊帶背心和一件普通的卡其色外套。對方在室內還戴著墨鏡的樣子讓山姆不禁覺得有些疑惑，那帶著濃厚法國腔的聲音詢問他的時候山姆他沒有講話，看著那篇暗沉的威士忌已經所剩無幾那男人順勢便坐在他旁邊空缺的位置上幫忙再叫了服務員再來一瓶，山姆心想這個人到底有認出他是誰嗎？

「看你那麼年輕就已經這個頹樣了，失戀了？」男人輕笑幫著山姆再倒上一杯酒的時候問道，他順手也幫自己的杯子填了半杯後好奇的看著對方。「沒...就我他媽搞砸了我的未來了！」山姆原本沒有心情被搭話了但既然對方請他喝酒處於禮貌他還是回話了，說到這邊他也有點生氣手也緊緊的握著杯子皺著眉頭心裡不斷責罵自己後馬上清空了杯子。老實說儘管他不想提起但想想其實對一個陌生人吐露心聲也不賴？

「Oui？你還年輕勒，總是有機會的不是嗎？像我這樣也是混到快30多歲才稍微有點起色呢嘿嘿。對了，我叫丹尼爾，你呢？」男人聽著青年的訴苦也摘下墨鏡露出那雙藍綠色的眼睛，裡面參透著一絲的同情和關愛那眼神讓山姆有點不舒服。「喬登。」山姆別開頭來不想面對對方的視線邊小聲的說著自己的姓氏，看來對方並不知道自己真實的身份那既然如此也就沒有必要暴露身份。

「是喬登先生啊！很高興認識你呢。那今天我們就不醉無歡吧老兄！」丹尼爾開心的露齒笑著同時把那副老套的圓形墨鏡戴回去後開心的拍了拍山姆的肩膀，他開心的拿起自己的威士忌杯子後跟對方乾杯。青年心裡嘆了一口氣，儘管他今天沒打算喝到醉爛但既然是免費的他也沒有要客氣了。

這法國男人的酒量實在可怕到驚人，山姆已經喝到頭暈眼花了對方還是笑笑的幫他倒著酒。正常來說山姆的酒量也是不賴的但這次就是特別的嚴重，身體也是異常的燙熱他摸了摸自己通紅的臉龐後轉頭向男人笑笑後想站起來離開，但搖搖晃晃的身軀不允許他這樣做而他一個不留神便撞在丹尼爾的身上，他抬頭看到男人露出一個不懷好意的笑容，山姆還沒來得及推開他便失去了知覺。

-

「嘿嘿嘿，威斯卡博士講得沒錯，果然是個只有肌肉沒有腦袋的傢伙。到底有多蠢才會覺得在酒吧跟陌生人喝到醉爛是好主意？...唉不管了反正藥還是下了，那就乾脆讓我嘗點便宜再說了。」

山姆迷迷糊糊中感受到有人在扒開他的外套和衣服把手伸到裡面放肆的揉捏著他結實的胸肌，帶著口音的碎碎念不斷在他耳邊響起讓山姆想起眼前人正是剛才在酒吧的那個男人。而這刻他正躺著鬆軟的床上而那個法國男人正壓在自己身上。

可惡，身體完全沒辦法發力。

山姆的身體被藥物跟酒精同時控制著令他無法使出如何力量，在撫摸著自己身體的雙手開始往他的下身移去，山姆咬著牙齒忍受著被這個男人侵犯的憤怒，但在自己的弱點被觸碰的一瞬間還是忍不住鬆開了嘴唇發出令人羞恥的聲音。

「幹他媽的，等等我就一拳打死你。」

山姆心裡默默地一直想著這句話語但嘴卻一直不受控制發出愉悅的聲音，丹尼爾似乎也被青年的反應逗樂了便更進一步的闖入。無論是手指還是那屬於丹尼爾龐大的東西山姆依舊在呻吟中夾雜著模糊不清但憤怒的罵聲，對方也好像不在意一樣開心的玩著他新到手的玩具。山姆被酒精影響到敏感的身體讓他承受不了痛感和快感混雜在一起的感覺而再一次昏了過去。

-

「噢，你醒來了...我是泰隆。」

當山姆再次醒來的時候發現自己被關在一個白色的玻璃房間，刺眼的光芒讓他不舒服的揉了揉眼睛後環顧了一下四周發現都是幾個陌生人：角落坐著三名女性和一名男性，在他旁邊的是剛剛自稱泰隆的男人。大家看起來都憂心忡忡但絲毫沒有任何的交流，看來他們本來也是並不認識的......

這身邊的一切轉變的太快，這是什麼惡夢嗎？

山姆接過泰隆友善伸出的手後借力站了起來，屁股一股火辣辣的痛感傳來而身體還是因為宿醉而軟攤攤的讓他知道先前發生的事情都不是夢。他握了握拳頭發現自己以前的力量都回來了，但現在又再陷進了一個地獄，而這次相符的不只是他的未來而是他的生命安危。山姆發誓他一定要找到那個混蛋後再給他品嚐一下自己的拳頭。


End file.
